1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particular to an air conditioner with a light wave unit for auxiliary heating and sterilizing. The air conditioner according to the present invention can effectively kill bacteria on an evaporator thereof, discharge clean air and distribute heat upon the requirement by a light wave emitted from a light wave tube of the light wave unit. Therefore, the present invention belongs to the technical field of air conditioner devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air conditioner is a device for regulating a temperature and humidity of air in the environment. As a heat-exchanging unit, an evaporator of the air conditioner is exposed to air, and its surface is always kept in moist. As a result, the surface of the evaporator is prone to accumulate dusts and bacteria that will propagate well. During operation of the air conditioner, the bacteria will be discharged out of the air conditioner to pollute the environment.
In order to eliminate bacteria in the air conditioner, an ultraviolet unit is provided in the prior art such as Chinese Patent No. 00212539.0 with a title of “Antibacterial Air Conditioner”. Moreover, an ozone unit for eliminating bacteria is provided in Chinese Patent No. 00219199.7 entitled “Devices for Circularly Sterilizing Air flow Using Ozone”. Although the prior art can provide sterilized air, there exist the following disadvantages.
The disadvantages of an air conditioner with the ultraviolet unit in the art are as follows: (1) Ultraviolet rays can damage the chromosome of animals. As a result, though it can be used to eliminate bacteria, it also gives rise to a risk for human being because it could result in cataracts, skin diseases, eyes damages, and premature aging of the skin in animals. Therefore, ultraviolet shield means is necessarily provided for such an air conditioner to prevent ultraviolet rays from harming other animals. (2) Since only bacteria directly exposed to ultraviolet rays can be eliminated, the air conditioner in the art can be effective to a part of bacteria located therein. (3) The exposure to ultraviolet rays may cause materials aged, which will affect the life and appearance of the air conditioner itself.
The disadvantages of an air conditioner having the ozone unit in the art are as follows: (1) Ozone is a pungent gas having strong oxidizability which can be used to eliminate bacteria. However, a high concentration of ozone (more than 1.5 ppm) can make animals irritation of throat and eyes, shortness of breath, deterioration of lung, which is harmful to people. Moreover, nowadays ozone has been limited to use by the Rules or Regulations. (2) A high frequency and high voltage power is usually required to generate ozone by electrolyzing air. As a result, the air conditioner with an ozone unit is of a high voltage power of from about 1000 volt to 10000 volt, which will lead to electrical leakage. (3) A poisonous gas, NO2, is typically created during operation of an ozone generator. (4) An ozone recycle unit is required in the air conditioner with an ozone unit, which renders the air conditioner costly and complex.
In addition, a conventional air conditioner employs a heating tube or an electrically heating wire to fulfill an auxiliary heating function. In this way, heat exchanging is carried out when air flow passes over the surface of the heating tube or the electrically heating wire. Although this conventional means may be effective in auxiliary heating, there exist the following disadvantages: (1) The heating tube or the electrically heating wire is a conductor of electricity which tends to lead to an electric shock. (2) During heating operation, a concentration of heat on the surface of the heating tube or the electrically heating wire will cause a high temperature, which readily causes inner parts of the air conditioner, especially plastic parts, deformed.